Doofjerker
(The music starts with Perry's theme instrumental version) Voiceover (Danny Jacob): Welcome with "The Doofjerker" starring...Ferb Fletcher as Ferb Fletcher (we see Ferb in a James Bond Style); Vanessa Doofenshmirtz as; Baljeet as B; Francis Monogram as M; Carl the Intern as Mr. Karl; Norm as Norman and Dr. Doofenshmirtz as "Doofjerker". (A office) Mr. Karl: Sir, the boss wants to see you (Ferb makes "OK" sign) M: 'Morning Fletcher, do you remember Norman? (Ferb srughs) M: ehem...Maybe you remember that he was an old robot that was turned into a human; and We don't know why, he stopped working with his boss for become an assistant of a rich man, you must discover why...get o'er there pronto!...Monogram out! (Ferb arrives at a lab) Ferb: what do you have for me? B: Namasté, Buddy, I have a lot of new inventions for you, Míster Assistant of B: Nerd, show him the inventions B: OK, buddy, here I have lots of inventions...You see...it seems a pen but it is...a pen/calculator....and now...(shows Meap's spaceship)... it seems Meap's space-ship...no...but it is...a Space-ship/calculator Assistant of B: Have you made anything not math-related B: No Assistant of B: Buford is gonna punch you B: Ahh! (Ferb picks up some weapons and gets out; Buford is still punchin' Jeet) (We see Ferb in a plane) Phineas: I know where are we gonna fly today...destiny, please? (Ferb shows him a map) cool...this is gonna be the best travel ever (the plane arrives at a desert) Ferb: Norman, please Lawrence: Wahoo, he is here, he is my last incorporation Maid: a secret agent?, he is going down Maid 2: He is cute Maid 1: Stacy, for you all the boys are cute Maid 2: I know Maid 1: better I tell mom Lawrence: Norman, someone wants to see you (Ferb shows Norman a picture of Doof) Norman: I have no idea of who is that man, I think he went to Las Vegas (Ferb leaves) Norman: (picks a phone): Sir, he suspects of you, I sended him to Las Vegas Doofjerker: Cool...u know?..I will defeat me...I mean...him...this is gonna be easy than steal a candy of a British...because...Doof is British no? (We see Las Vegas; in a Casino; Ferb makes a sign of he wants something to drink) Lady V: Hey, cute boy, do you want to expend a good time? Ferb: I'm on a business travel Lady V: OK...you know where I'm...(to the waiter) a drink to Doof Ferb: Doof...eh? (to Doof) Hello, Doofjerker (Perry as a waiter gives a drink to Doof) Doofjerker: Hey... (Ferb gasps) I doesn't matter....what do you want? (Ferb gasps)...I know...you would like to go to my spa...ok...but first you must win me to a very difficult game...I will put my hand on my back do the same...(Ferb starts sweatin')....How many fingers do I have?... Ferb: 4? Doof: win...See you at my home today...(Ferb goes out; Vanessa gives Doof a ID)...Ferb Fletcher of the OWCA...(Doof laughs). (At a restaurant) M: Good Work, Fletcher, You better go to stop Doof Mr. Carl: Sir, why have come to a restaurant to talk to this thing, you know sir? that we had won time If Ferb had make u a phone call? M: ehem...tell that to Povenmire and Marsh, they want to make me appear every 10 minutes...talkin' about Marsh, he has a great voice, people say that I can imitate him very well, what do you think?...ehem...as I was going...Fletcher...get o'er Doof's lair, pronto. The Slacks: Doofjerker Evil Incorporated Doofjerker: I'm tired of that jingle...throw them to the sharks (Vanessa pulls of a bar; they are throw to the sharks) Doof: cool, swetie, let's call the scientist Roger: I'm...I'm...wor...king...on...it Doof: Professor Roger...how many time I gave you to your work? Roger: I know but I cannot make a machine to make people do...that... Doof: You are the scientist...well..you know...actually I'm but, not in this story, u'know...normally I'm the scientist of the big schemes, the big...backstory...u'know...but now I only have the big...backstory Roger: but...I...can...not create a thing....that...make people...do that...you are a mad with the dream of make...people...tear...Lawn Gnomes!...it'...s...Impossible Doof: I hate hear you talk like that...u'know...throw him too Lady V: as you want, father. (Vanessa throws Roger to a shark-pole) Doof: I love my work (Ferb's plane arrives at D.E.Inc.) Lady V: We see again...Fletcher Ferb: (gasps) Lady V.: Yes...I work for Doofjerker...what do u think? Ferb: well..actually Lady V: Shut up...let see what you can do (Vanessa picks a weapon)...what? Fletcher...are you scared? Ferb: I don't fight girls...because I'm Fletcher...(song: changes to Jacob's voice) Fletcher, Fletcher, Fletcher...Ferb...My name is Ferb, but u can call me 00F...perfect, marvelous, British...is obvious. Fletcher, Fletcher, Fletcher...I'm Ferb Fletcher Spy, secret agent and best lover of all... Lady V: Whatever Ferb: tell me you hadn't fell in love with me... Lady V: What? Ferb: works better with people of my age Both: Ahhhh! Ferb: I can't hurt you...I love you Lady V: ? (Doof appears) Doofjerker: look who is filtring with the enemy Lady V: Dad I'm not.. Doof: Silence! u know what they say...who kids goes to sleep catch your eyes...no...wasn't like that...take care of ravens and they end peeing..no...I mean...oh...for badness sake...you are gonna die..(pushes a button and traps both) ((aclaration: Doof mixed to idioms: "the one who sleeps with kid wakes up with pee" and "take care of ravens and they will destroy your eyes")) Ferb: you crazy drusselstenien Doof: ah...racist...u hate me because I'm druselstenien (Ferb gasps but is interrupted) Doof: because Drusselsteiniens are people too...wait..is Drusselsteiniens or Drusselsteniens or is just with one "s"...oh..my..evil...how it could be...mm...I don't know...u know?...as I was going...my latest Lawn Gnome is over...and know when I push this button...the people will cry..gnomes...because when I was young back in Gimmelshtump...I was forced to be one...u remember that backstory... Lady V: I remember...bfff Doof: shut up...traitor.. Lady V: but...dad... Doof: now...my evil reign start...wait..where is my control remote... (Perry's tune sounds but with a British accent) Fletcher! Doof: what the...(Ferb makes amazing fight movements...destroies the gnome and Doof) Lady V: That was amazing...u see...I never thought I could fell in love with an hero...but..well...for first time I think I love you Ferb...Ferb...Ferb... Linda: Ferb...sweetie...wake up...I'm going out... Phineas: you seemed to having a great dream bro...what was about...? Ferb: secret agents, Perry appeared, normal things (the camera looks at Perry who starts sweating and chattering); in the end credits; the repeat of "Fletcher song". Cast *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher/ Agent Fletcher (00F) *Olivia Olson as Lady V *Maulik Pancholy as B *Jeff Marsh as M *Tyler Mann as Mr. Karl *John Viener as Norman *Dan Povenmire as Doofjerker *Bobby Gaylor as Scientist 1 *Vincent Martella as Pilote/Phineas Flynn *John O'Hurley as Professor Roger *Asley Tishdale as Maid 1 *Kelly Hu as Maid 2 *Dee Baker as Waiter/Perry the Platypus *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Allyson Stonner as Maids 3 and 4 Category:Fanon Works Category:Episodes Category:Movies Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Norm